ANarchy Reigns Remix
by TYZO300
Summary: Takes place in an AU of the game. Months after the battle with nikolai a new target is up and the hunt begins again. Jack must once again race against BPS, team up with old allies and fight an even deadlier enemy they never faced before. Anarchy has never been more intense. Rated M for multiple reasons.


_**Welcome everybody and I'm back and with a new story from another game I played. Just make sure you know madworld and anarchy reigns before reading this story however this will take place after an alternate version of anarchy reigns. The major changes are listed here.**_

_**1. Stela and Ondine are not dead and therefore not changing max or jack in the story.**_

_**2. It was another BPS agent not max that went rogue who Strike one and jack pursued in the story.**_

_**3. Nikolai was still the bad guy but, is now arrested and two OCs will take his position in strike one.**_

_**4. New factions more old characters from madworld will be introduced that will have an impact on the setting.**_

_**So let's start the story shall we?**_

* * *

><p>The evening was wet and raining in dark manor located in the one of the only few civilized places in the world. Inside everything was kept in order and not a single thing was out of place; inside the study was average sized figure sitting in a wingback chair in front of the fire place with their back to four different people.<p>

"So you're telling me we haven't found him her and now others are about to interfere as well." The figure sitting down addressed the standing subordinates with a female voice that sounded like she was annoyed and impatient. "Most likely those chasers and the BPS, and what happen a few months ago with that rogue agent business maybe more will get involved" said one of the four characters with a southern accent. "This won't be a problem will it?" the female demanded; "Of course not mistress" another being spoke that was also female but with a more seductive tone.

"Anyone who has gone up against us has fallen at our power" said one more individual who had dark raspy voice with a European accent. The last guy just grunted as a response; "very well then continue search and find out who is after our target" the female leader said. "As you wish Lady Twenty-six"

Jack was resting at his place after a long boring day, no new contracts to follow up on though amala will give him call. It's been months since that whole renegade hunt took place; he wouldn't say he was buddies with the BPS but there on even ground with at least. As he got off his couch his and ventured down the hallway he thought about the people he came across. Big Bull was a loud ass but was still a good ally, Black Baron and Mathilda have stood by his side though he now owes them for a change, then there's Rin Rin the assassin who despite her criminal association had her own code to follow going so far as to assist jack with cthulu he had to say she was something else and knew he made the right decision in sparing her.

Making it to his destination he slowly opened the door without a sound and peeked in to see a little blond girl sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was Stela Fitzgerald and the daughter of jack; he took her in after mom passed away who was a paramour of jack way back in the day. He remembered when the orphanage told him about her and was willing to take responsibility and become better than ever, than that is when the unexpected happened. A visit to the bank turned to the hostage situation which called the BPS Stela was saved by the officer in charge however the caretaker was fatally wounded in the crossfire by her captors and succumbed to her wounds despite the officer's attempt to keep her stable. After the funeral stela seemed devoid of light not smiling even once; jack tried his best though still new to the father thing to help stela recover. It wasn't easy but he made some progress which helped strengthen his bond with her; at least she's smiling again but, there are some things only a mother can provide that a father can't.

"Jack you available"? He heard his partner Amala on the headpiece he had as jack closed the door.

"Yep I'm all yours, what is it" he replied as he started walking away from the room. "We have a new contract and it's a big one" she said; "Well it's about time my saws were getting lonely, so who's the target?" "Her name is Doctor Hope Marion accomplished super genius graduated top of her class has a major in all fields of technology; was wanted by all corporations and government firms until she joined CycoTech." A file was shown showing the picture of a beautiful female with free flowing long blonde hair, beige skin and deep blue eyes. "Well she's quite the looker- wait I heard that name before" jack assumed;

"You should she was the one helped advance the cybrid arts including the nikolai's suit he was wearing" she said making jack remember where his positron blade struck him "yeah I got the shitty scars to prove it" he said. "And that's not all the job came from an anonymous employer detailing the contract and the unusual amount for her." "How much?" he asked; "$50 million; half has already been transferred and the other half when it's done." She responded. "Damn must be Christmas in July so where do we start?"

It was the beginning of the day in Milvallen as Leonhardt Victorion entered BPS HQ ready to see what else the world can throw at him. After chasing down victor and stopping nikolai everything Leo believed in came into question. However his faith in his comrades never wavered: Sasha may seem cold and harsh but cares about her team very closely even risking treason, and max is like a father to the both of them following him into any situation no matter what. Nikolai was a zealot who believed he could change the world through complete vehemence going so far as to ruin BPS agent Victor Zolrin to do it. It didn't surprise them that he was behind it all of trying to get more power and sending all those factions against him and Cayman; though he was glad when the cyborg was sliced in half by Cayman.

He walked into the briefing room to see Max and Sasha in the room in front of the comm screen. "Leo nice to see you're up and about" max said with his calm and outgoing voice. "What's going on" Leo asked; "New assignment orders come straight from the top." Sasha responded. Once they were seated the screen showed a featureless figure streaming in lots of Intel. "Greetings Strike one" the screen said; "Evening L.A.N.O.S. what's our assignment" max said. "Command has requested for you all to find a scientist that went missing and may be on the run" it said as a picture of her came up which surprised him who it was. "Hope?!" he said startlingly. "You know this woman sir?" sasha asked "When I needed assistance in developing the cybrid arts they recommended her to me, she was an amazing whiz kid I never would have been this damn good without her help." The leader explained. "She was working on an experimental project till she went dark and hasn't been heard from since" the AI explained. "You think she's gonna defect and sell whatever she's working on" Leo said. "Unknown but command said that bringing her back is of the highest priority" it said. "Do we have any leads" max asked. "There was what was supposed to be sighting of her in New Loven" L.A.N.O.S. said.

Just as strike one was about to leave the artificial intelligence spoke one more thing "Just to inform you the higher ups have found a replacement for Dmitri" it said. The unit was startled but followed it nonetheless; once they were outside they saw a pair of twins wearing Elite BPS clothes and tech except one had pale blonde hair curved at the neck and jacket was opened up like max's as the other one had black hair with a bang in front of each eye with his jacket fastened up like Leo's. "So I guess you two will be joining us on our little trip." Max said waiting for the two to reply. "Affirmative Riley Faust and this is my brother Ricky" said the blonde pointing to him then the dark haired one. "We've already been briefed and ready to travel to new loven" Ricky said. "Shall we proceed?" Sasha inquired and then the newly formed Strike One moved to their next destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The race is on and the players are set who will be victorious and who'll fall<span>**_


End file.
